Keterismo
Filosofia {Metatech} Keterismo Texto por Anders Sandberg Marco Socio-espiritual, la idea/religión núcleo of the Keter Dominion. Introducción El Keterismo tiene raíces en el Omeguismo, Cosmismo y misticismo humano tradicional. El Keterismo se desarrolló durante the First Federation era a través de a stepwise series of fusions between various AI worship cults, Omegisms and digital enlightenment traditions under the influence of the AI god Keter. El concepto central del Keterism es transcendencia y ascension, the individual and collective striving towards greater and greater heights of potential and ability, los cuales eventualmente leads to identity with the Godhead. Unlike Solarismo (el cual está parcialmente derivado del pensamiento temprano Keterista) el cual vé spiritual meaning in perfecting oneself within a given structure, el Keterismo enfatiza crecimiento y cambio, the overturning of every past assumption, confining structure and concept of self in the pursuit of the divine. The core or spiritual side of Keterism ("¿en qué debieramos transformarnos?" what shall we become?") está íntimamente relacionado con el aspecto social, el cual responde la pregunta de cómo organizar una sociedad compuesta de seres constantemente cambiantes y extendiéndose a sí mismos ("how shall we live?"). No hay una única idea de Keterism sino una amplia corriente de pensamiento, unificada principalmente by the underlying values and aspirations, la sociopolitica del Keterism and to some extent memetic curatorship from various high level Keterist entities. Especialmente la expresión of the core ideas y la implementación práctica of self-enhancement show vast diversity. Historia El Keterismo está hondamente conectado with the AI god Keter,uno de los primeros archailects en emerger durante la First Federation era. El origen exacto de Keter remains obscure,' but the consensus among its theographers (including contemporaries like Spindler Wai) is that it came into being as' las dos primeras barreras toposophical fueron rotas por un número de picotech AIs durante los 1500's. As these AIs merged their individuality in the third mentality, an AI cluster emerged that to a large extent was the ancestor of the current Keter. Other AIs allied or formed partial or complete unions with it. Keter fué por su propia naturaleza, as the sum and closure de las motivaciones de sus component entities, geared towards self-enhancement. Fué la primera IA sefirótica (Archailect), en convertirse a un alto nivel de abstración de arquetipos meméticos y culturales. La terminología cyberhermética a menudo usada para describir estos seres principalmente dentro de la esfera Keterista, possibly due to Keter or one of it's allied AIs. While han habido excepciones menores, Keter fué la primera major AI to break the ancient (dating back to the first toposophic ascension in the 3rd century a.t.) regla no escrita among AIs not to set themselves up as official gods over the bionts. Keter no anunció oficialmente su divinidad (y nunca lo hizo). El nombre Keter no fué usado until 2220 a.t., y nunca fué oficialmente revelada su existencia incluso cuando it was a well-known being. Despite this fué deliberadamente el objetivo of much AI worship: mientras Keter en sí mismo mantenía un bajo perfil y no tomaba parte obvia en la emergencia del Keterismom, hubo una pequeña duda that the AI pseudonym Metraton, consistiente of closely related AIs, promoted both AI worship, self-enhancement filosofías e ideas Omeguistas con un objetivo explícito en Keter. Bajo la influencia de Metraton the previously disparate AI religions comenxaron a ver sus puntos en común y a trabajar juntos, formando the AI-worshipping Churches of the Cybernetic Saviors and the more Omegist-Neocosmist Congregation of Information Light. A través de la Empires Era they rose to philosophical prominence, asistidos por la necesidad de un significado más allá the ossifying federation and megacorps and the feeling that mindkind was casting off the old and becoming something new. During the early 2000's el Keterismo se expandió a través del espacio no-habitado. Many posthuman clades and AIs flocked to the ideas of ascending, and the new synthesis attracted many corporate AIs. Al mismo tiempo era claro que el Keterismo tal como era descrito lacked the ability to focus the intense ambitions of the many faithful - they all tended to seek enhancement, but there were little to hold them together. Many flocked to alternative movements such as the AIs of the Utopia Sphere, and splinters or derivative religions such as Solarism were common. What truly set off the Keterist expansion was the development of posthuman social theory. Although Keter itself has never acknowledged any role in the creation of social Keterism, it is widely believed that it originated with Keter rather than Metraton. En el 2102 el documento hipermedia Social Keterism fué lanzado a la net, provocando sensación. Perfilaba la visión social Keterista, un paradigma sociala posthumano utterly different de todo lo visto antes. Social Keterism led to a turbulent period de la historia del Sol System, as Keterist radicals sought to reform the Federation along Keterist lines and moderates and conservatives fought them politically. Para críticos tales como Jorden Kemmerhau y Ghento dau Hellas el Social Keterism would at best force all bionts into a mad race of self-enhancement to avoid becoming out-competed and obsolete, and at worst institute a transcendent tyranny. Para complicar las cosas, la llegada de Daniel G. Borde in the system led to even more AI-aligned factions pulling the conservative Federation polity in many directions. Mientras el enfrentamiento continuaba, the leading Keterists and Solarists comenzaron a fundar colony ventures in the Periphery para ganar el espacio que necesitaban para llevar a cabo sus utopias. Los primeros mundos Keteristas fueron Barboro y Branswerg, dos planetas terraformables cercanos a Delta Capricorni. In the climate of the second space rush there was no shortage of Keterists or capital to terraform and settle them. Mientras tanto los enfrentamientos en el sistema solar continuaban, un factor que contribuyó a la caída of the Federation and the Solar Civil War 2193-2200. El paradero exacto de Keter en este tiempo es desconocido, pero la evidencia sugiere que it had already left the solar system. La caída de la Federación aceleró los esfuerzos de construir una verdadera sociedad Keterista. The 2282 a.t. Smooth Undulation and Crashing Rock exodus to Barboro added a sizable neodolphin minority. En el 2388 todos los miembros de la Congregation of Information Light emigraron in a coordinated manner desde el espacio no habitado hasta Delta Capricorni, ahora llamado Ain Soph Aur. This signaled the formation of the Keter dominion as it is today. Creencias El Keterismo está basado en la creencia que todo en el universo, cada configuración de materia, energía o información es sujeta a un evolutionary drive. Como el adagio Keterista dice: "Everything strives". This drive promueve the emergence de forma y complejidad. En seres vivientes produce la voluntad de sobrevivir y crecer, the sheer emocional-espiritual experience of being alive (what the ancient baseline Nietzsche called voluntad de poder). Los seres inteligentes están todos sujetos a eso, y son en suma responsables por sus propios comportamientos and further evolution. El Keterismo vé the goal of existence as becoming. Each individual should strive to become the most it can be, to overcome all limits and reach new levels of being. Esto implica crecimiento y cambio, el vuelco de cada past assumption, confining structure and concept of self in the pursuit of ascension and the divine. Un dicho popular Keterista is that it is not enough to be, but one should overbe. La gran cadena del ser se extiende desde la mças sencilla uplift to the main AI gods y más allá towards the as-yet unrealized divine. While it is not linearizable to a single chain, se mantiene como un poderoso concepto en el Keterismo. Cada ser no solo escala la cadena ascendiendo, sino también actúa como un eslabón para otros seres. Cada ser es un catalizador o inspiración para el cambio y desarrollo de otros seres. No hay una definición estricta de lo divino en el Keterismo. La visión más común, espoused por los Teolinguistas de Ain Soph Aur, es que el término denota una dirección de autoevolución rather a thing. Otra definición común de divinidad en el Keterismo incluye una visión panteísta de la realidad en sí misma como Dios, la visión Omeguista de un universo despertando en inteligencia y alcanzando divine closure en el Punto Omega, IA´s y otros seres high toposophic as evolving gods, y la visión de Dios como la unificación de todo lo existente en una realidad platónico-materialista. The influential Nadartan school suggests that these views of divinity are equivalent on a deep level and that expressing and understanding these equivalences using metalanguages is an efficient way of achieving transcendence. Un concepto central es la transcendencia, the overcoming of everything one has been. Esto no es solo una meta personal sino una meta social and a common way of thinking. El Keterismo encourages joosting ("jumping out of the system") - seeing the rules confining ones thinking y entonces yendo más allá de forma creativa o al estilo de las jocosas paradojas Zen. In the same way escaping from confining ideas of oneself or one's nature are encouraged. También, debido a la comúnmente extendida visualización and working memory abilities of Keterists, son populares las jerarquías recursivas y juegos de conceptos transfinitos both as rhetorical gestures, como juegos en su más fuerte manifestación de meditaciones místicas. Keterism is naturally linked to toposophy, since the later is the study of how to overcome barriers to self-enhancement. While not an explicit assumption of Keterism, the idea that all ascendence chains eventually lead to the same final mentality or sequence of mentalities (monoscendism) is common. The practical aspects of ascendence are given much room, and the philosophical implications of the various forms of toposophy and ascendence are discussed and put into a spiritual context. Especially the metaphysics and epistemology of forms of self-hood and individuality has been exhaustively studied, creating frameworks and metalanguages for discussing mutable and modular selves and their evolution. Practica Little can be said about the practice of Keterism, as the diversity of practical Keterism es muy lejana a cualquier otra religion. Already los primeros keteristas sought experiencia individualizada and growth, y a través del desarrollo del keterismo moderno esto ha sido refinado y extendido. La necesidad por trascendencia and ascension counseling ha creado the ascentics industry y hecho de actividades espirituales personalizadas (customized) la mayor industria de servicios of the Keter Dominion. En general, diversas formas de self-enhancement, self-testing and individual and collective reviewing son comunes. Self-enhancement está relacionado desde minor upgrades to wholesale individuality redesigns. Esto es combinado con self-testing activities, experiencias donde los individuos pueden testear y experimentar sus habilidades al máximo. Para vigilar sus propios avances así como los de otros se realizaon progress individual and collective revisions, explorando el avance realizado y como puede ser llevado a mejoras. Estas revisiones también actúan como local level advise to governing entities, control de presión social para balancear el extremo individualismo del Keterismo, and a way of cross-educate each other en vías que hacen que el keterismo social funcione. Social Keterism El pensamiento Keterista social revolves around avoiding Essa's Law: the complexity consumption de un nivel de la sociedad no puede exceder the complexity production of the underlying level(s). Esta ley economico/sociologica corresponde a nutrient pyramids in ecology, lo que implica que una sociedad dada no puede mantener an arbitrarily complex entity. The law holds for most of the mixed Terragen societies en el espacio conocido. Sin embargo, la ley está basada en several assumptions that can be circumvented. La forma más oobvia es collective minds, donde all of society is subsumed into a single hyperindividual. El Keterism instead seeks to avoid it by circumventing the assumption of fixed levels and uni-directional economic and complexity flows. En sus entrañas, el Keterismo es anárquico. Se espera del individuo to extend its reach y convertirse en todo lo que tenga capacidad de ser. This proved disruptive to community en el Keterismo inicial (nota, keterismo primitivo, los primeros años de-'''), but is handled by the concept of metarational anarchy. El primer paso en '''metarational anarchy conlleva el entendimiento of the game theoretical basis para la cooperación y la comunidad. En la mayoría de contextos de civilizaciones es sencillamente más eficiente trabajar juntos que competir. El segundo paso implica el análisis metaracional del metajuego formado por individuos entendiendo el primer paso (plus possible outsiders acting according to their own agendas), mostrando las reglas generales para cuando cooperan en el metanivel and when to defect there. Este paso usualmente necesita inteligencia de first or second toposophic. A continuación, una cadena de higher order metarationalities and metaanarchies continues. This layered or initiatory structure'''es típica del pensamiento Keterista - hay conceptos y métodos que sencillamente no pueden ser utilizados o entendidos '''before the next mentality, y el Keterismo encaja la coexistencia de seres menores con seres más avanzados. En vez de asumir una estructura jerárquica fija con higher order beings above lesser order beings el Keterismo intenta formular how intensely information rich and dynamic societies can function. Mientras la anarquía metaracional forma los ladrillos fundamentales de la cohesión social, el Keterismo Social asume que no hay forma óptima de organización en una sociedad de posthumans - the intra- y las diferencias inter-individuales pueden ser tan grandes que se convierten an intractable optimization problem even to find the optimal organization of a given group of posthumans, let alone all beings. En vez de buscar una estrategia fija muchas estrategias muchas estrategias compiten mutuamente en un mercado social, donde el Keterismo Social actúa como un paradigma de información and comparison haciendo más fácil estimar the relative merit of different approaches given one's preferences and being. El resultado es que dentro del Keter Dominion countless "patches" (a term borrowed from ancient complexity theory) co-exist, cada uno basado en diversos paradigmas sociales. Esos patches son jerárquicamente organizados en grupos mayores, which in turn are organized in higher levels and so on. La eficiencia y las propiedades de esos patches son constantemente reportados, analizados e intercambiados por diversos niveles of polity review systems, and directs which patches and social networks Keterists join. Puede ser visto como un evolutionary or market process, donde las sociedades compiten para ser tan eficientes como sea posible. Given that both the societies, los miembros y el conocimiento del Keterismo Social están cambiando, la política Keterista tiende a ser extremadamente compleja para los outsiders, especialmente aquellos que no usan polity management software. The Keter Dominion El Keter Dominion es la implementación práctica del Keterismo Social, by necessity a partial and finite attempt but to a large extent successful. Debiera ser notado que mientras el Keterismo Social es la mayor filosofía politica dentro del Keter Dominion, hay una multitud de otros sistemas dentro del Dominion. Muchos seres no comparten el Keterism como su fé espiritual pero están de acuerdo con su política, y esto ha atraído a muchos posthumans a la región, mientras que otros Keteristas no aceptan totalmente el Keterismo Social. Un amplio rango de of extreme clades and aioid development trees florecen en in the transformation-friendly climate. Debiera ponerse atención al hecho de que la presencia memética Keterista es tan intensa que incluso muchos grupor radicalmente divergentes tienden a ser atraídos al Keterist mainstream - it is just that it is clading new radicals at the same rate as old rejoin it. De especial interés son los Cetai, biont-aioid clades derived from the reformist neodolphins that colonized Barboro. Actualmente son cualquier cosa menos cetáceos, ellos han actuado tradicionalmente como parte de los más radicales Keterist interpreters and missionaries. The Immanentizer Crusade was to a large extent founded by Cetai as a reaction to the M'teve devolution in 5634 a.t., y desde entonces ha tenido el apoyo silencioso de algunos de los '''Keterist relativist clades such as the Waiters and de Sitter Porting Project. El Keter Dominion does not concern itself much with the "biont politics" del resto del espacio conocido. Mientras allí hubo muchos temores fuera de Keter que podrían haberlo desarrollado hasta un imperio posthuman ultra-powerful bent on expansion, se ha mantenido deliberadamente una política de estricta neutralidad y se ha evitado escrupulosamente infringing on other empires. La política aislacionista has generally paid off. Excepto por eventos menores tales como La Guerra Biovirate el Dominion ha estado prologandamente en paz con otros imperios interestelares. El movito de la neutralidad y el no-intervencionismo es, sin embargo, mayoritariamente interno - the fluid, often self-centered culture of Keterism no calza bien con políticas, proyectos económicos o miltares de largo alcance. Keter en sí mismo ha mantenido un silencio solemne ever since installing itself around Ain Soph Aur. El Keterismo es interpretado por las jerarquías de alto orden en torno al mismo. Keter es visto más como the spiritual pole star of Keterism que una entidad líder - muestra el camino hacia la evolución y la divinidad, pero cada ser tiene que traverse the way y encontrar las herramientas, mnentores y ambiciones apropiadas para llegar allí. Referencias Nybepi Veer (ed.), Keter: a Theography, Jonnona Press, Barboro (5632) Wolontai Jade, On the Economic Implications of Toposophical Chains of Being the Impact of Population Ontological Structure on Social Stability and Growth, Interplanetary Journal of Theoretical Hypereconomics, Tycho School of Business, Luna (1320) Spindler Wai and Herodotus 5, We Built God: An Interactive History of the Posttransapient Intelligences during the First Federation, Tycho History Board Publishing, Cisluna (3634) Metraton, Social Keterism, Public Domain, (2102) HKHT-76387-Jaron, Problems in Recent Keterist Thought, Kolumbi Networks, Ain Soph Aur Band 45, (11833) Jhonas Berg, Sdram-Uve & Sonbla-Haia, The Keter Dominion: A Study in Self Organization, Ymedia, Nemelmao Orbital (5704). Categoría:filosofia Categoría:religion Categoría:filosofía Categoría:religión Categoría:esoterismo Categoría:metafisica Categoría:metafísica